My So Called Life as a Part Time HalfBlood
by Miss Apple Pie
Summary: My name is Daniel Jackson and in case you are wondering Percy Jackson is my father. This story is not about him, it's about me. My pregnant mother, famous father, and bipolar godly Grandparents just all happen to be in it and all the crazy monsters.


**So I have not published anything on fanfiction in years. This was completely fun and I decided to test the waters to see if anyone liked it. **

* * *

Chapter 1

I am standing the middle of Babies R Us with my mother who is currently 'raising her voice to her incompetent secretary'. I think my mother uses big words to make me think. People are beginning to stare, all those glowing pregnant women with their husbands here to buy stuff or starry eyed future grandmothers 'ohhing' and 'awing' over cute outfits. We must be quite a sight, my mother and I, a 36 women in a pencil skirt, tights, blazer and heels, just beginning to show and her 16 year old son in jeans and a t-shirt. My mom is only four months pregnant or at least that is how she would say it. Whereas my father says it more like "Slow down Annabeth, you are four months pregnant now."

My mother has a reason to be here, she is registering the baby. It not like she wants to be here, her plan was to wait another two months, but people kept driving her up the wall and that is why she is here. Don't ask why I am here because I don't want to relive it.

While my mother is chopping her secretary into pieces over the phone, I try and find something to keep my mind busy and ignore the stares. Unfortunately a baby store is not a way to entertain a teenage guy.

Oh no, my mother is taking off her heels in the middle of the store and she is walking down towards a rocking chair. People must think we are well dressed hillbillies. I begin praying to the gods for mercy from this embarrassment just as she starts yelling into her phone, great mom real classy. That's when I notice her purse right next to her with the carefully planned out things she wanted for the baby on a list sticking out. Quickly with my awesome mad skills, I take it from her purse without her noticing. I recognized the neat handwriting of my mother; it was obvious that she spent some time making it perfect. I took a quick glance at my mother to see if she noticed, but she too wrapped up in her phone call. So I went over to the help desk to ask for a scanner thingy. I may have some mad skills, but not enough for mother not to notice when I took her scanner out of her hand.

"Hi can I have another scanner for Annabeth Jackson's account?" I even smiled sweetly when I said it. The clerk looked like she had pulled an eight hour shift and looked at me skeptically.

"My mother and I are splitting up so we can done sooner, so we can meet my dad." It was an easy lie and the clerk appeared too tired to care anymore and gave me one.

I embarked (see I can use big words) down the isles getting everything on the list, trying to stay out of my mind, because it was kinda awkward doing this. I was tempted to put everything in pink on the list, but the fun would have been short lived once my mother found out. I even got some things that were not on the list. You might ask how a sixteen kid would have any idea what to get, well my mother insisted that if she had to suffer through this pregnancy then we all did. My dad got away from reading all the books because he already mostly raised one kid. I had no good excuse, so I was forced to read pregnancy books. Might I just say that it was scarier than a horror movie. I see my mother's logic but it was still a little unsettling, especially the whole labor and delivery my mother is going to have to go through. Yea that is enough of those nightmarish thought. Anywho, I got finished and walked over to my mom who was still on the phone.

"Stupid thing put me on hold and does not even know it. " I heard her grumble.

"Do you like this rocking chair?" I asked her.

"Yes it is very comfy." So I scanned it, because the nice thing about having successful architect as a mother and being rich is you do not have to worry about money.

"Danny did you just scan the rocking chair?"

"Yea, there was not on the list and you like this one."

"But how do know it will work?"

"It matches theme and colors, come on I don't make rash decisions like dad."

"I know I am just waiting for you to though." I guess you should understand my father's rational to buying things. If you like it, it looks cool, and you want/need it, then get it. My mother on the other hand spend hours researching products. You can understand how shopping trips might be difficult and adventurous all at the same time. I am more like mom when it comes to shopping, so we gain up on him. That is why my father is not here, which is funny cause when mom goes back to work, he will be taking care of the baby and using all this stuff.

"How do you know it is safe?"

"It is FDA approved, a top seller, and rate highly from the magazine 'Motherhood'."

"And how do you know that?"

"It says so here on the tag."

"…because the tag tells the truth."

"Gee mom, I don't think they would sell an unsafe rocking chair in a baby store and if 'Motherhood' the award winning magazine likes it. I'd say it is safe." My mother glared at me with no response and gave up on her secretary and hung up her phone.

"If she had as much brains as she showed off her cleavage, I bet she would make a decent human being." My mother grumbled again. "Wait… where did you get the scanner?"

"I just asked for it."

"And they just gave a sixteen year old a scanner?"

"Yep."

"Please tell me you did not litter it full of pink things."

"Nah, I was tempted but I mostly stuck to the things on the list."

"Mostly?" I gave her are-you-seriously-not-trusting-me look. "I am sorry, but you are only sixteen and you still have your father DNA in you. I guess I'll check it later. I am tired and I want to go home. Help me up." She said as stuck her hands out for me to grab, which was sorta hard because in one hand was a scanner and in the other her phone. We managed though, only because of my mad skills.

"Don't even think about asking me if you can drive." Darn.

* * *

When we got home, well I guess I should describe my home. It is more like a display of my mother's brilliance. It does not look like a sweet little Victorian home with a white picket fence, I'd say it is a mix between a funky skyscraper and the movie Tron, except it is not freaky tall or glows when you turn it on. People ask me what it is like living in a piece of art and I tell them it is home, the only home I have known. My mom design and had built it before I was born.

I walked to the kitchen where a wonderful smell is coming in waves. It means dad is home and he his cooking dinner. Most people are shocked when they hear that the savor of the world yada yida yang can cook and pretty good. Mom says it is one of his many hobbies cause he doesn't work. He went to college and everything and got a job at the New York Aquarium, but when I was born he quit and now sometimes volunteers. Dad says I was not nearly as demanding as he thought I would be and got bored. So he started doing things like cooking and baking. He wasn't always good, mom says it was rough for the first couple of months, but I neither can remember it nor had to eat it because I was too young. Now he is the Julia Child of my world and it is great to have huge amounts of wonderful food to eat. He makes mac and cheese from scratch and his red velvet cake is worth killing for. I see over the stove and I try and guess what master piece he is cooking up this time. It looks like beef stir fry, oh gods this almost makes up for the fact he made me go with mom, almost. Mom comes up behind me and embraces my dad from behind and they do their mushy hello thing. When they are finally done doing their disturbing hello, well I guess it is not that disturbing. Rachel says that my parents are the have the kind of love that your cross oceans for and hold up the sky for. That love like that last forever and ever. I personally think that Rachel blows it out of the water way to much considering she is a maiden oracle and will never have that love. It also hard to believe it gonna last forever when they scream at each other at the top of their lungs, but hey even my parents admit love is hard and marriage is harder.

"Does the dinner make up for it?" inquired my dad.

"Only if you have a red velvet cake." My dad bust out laughing and opened the fridge pulled out a red velvet cake.

"You can only have a piece if I am forgiven." Darn I guess since he made the cake I will have to forgive him.

"Percy!" screeched my mother "You can't bribe our child with food." She even whacked him to prove her point. I think I am going to some cake right now.

"Why not?" Okay no clean plates check the dish washer.

"Because it is morally wrong." Need a fork, crap mom rearranged the kitchen.

"Well all teenage boys are motivated by food, so why not take advantage it?" Silver Ware!

"It is wrong Percy and you know it." Oh I should grab a knife too oh and a server.

"If it works, why not?" How big should I cut the piece?

"You are teaching him that all it takes is bribery to get what he wants. Next thing you will know he will bribing monsters with cake!" I think a medium size will do so I can have one after dinner.

"Hey I never thought of that, maybe I'll try that next time." Don't drop cake, please- yes he has made a successful lading on the plate!

"Percy!" Fork. Cake. Mouth. Yummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm It was too late to realize that both my parents were starring right at me.

"Danny, why are you eating cake before dinner?" my mother asked as she got in the mom stance.

"It is my forgiveness cake." I think if there is an epic way to fail at taking with food in your mouth. I succeeded then, because the cake actually fell out of my mouth. I can see dad is trying hard not to laugh, but mom still has her 'mom face' on. Would mom laugh if I took the piece that fell out and ate it or would she just puke? Nah, I'll just rat her out.

"Mom was on her cell phone at the store."

"Annabeth! Come on we have been through this, not when you are pregnant!" My dad is a pretty easy going guy, except when it comes to my mom when she is pregnant apparently. Mom says he just like this when she was pregnant with me. So I knew I could finish my cake, while they argued.

"It was important, my secretary had completely ruined a sketch that was due tomorrow." I think a glass of milk would make this perfect.

"You could not have found a pay phone?" Great now I have to find the glasses. Would I get in trouble if I drank straight from the gallon?

"Oh come on Percy, pay phones are hardly around anymore. Besides I used the signal trapper Leo made and we were not bothered at all." Oh there they are, right where they were before.

"Leo's trapper has been proven to not work." I should probably stir dinner since I started this fight.

"Nothing happened." Okay milk time, wait where is my glass again?

"But something could have." Ahha there it is!

"But nothing did." Time to join milk and cake.

"Annabeth, please for the love of Hades don't use your cell phone anymore." This cake is so good

"Alright, I won't." I mean it is really good

"No, you have to promise me on the Styx." Throat is dry, time for some milk

"Percy!" more milk

"Oh don't give me that, it is not like the first time this has happened." More cake

"Can I use it in case of emergencies?" yum  
"Yes." I wish this cake could last forever

"Would you like to hold my hand also?" oh no it is almost gone

"Annabeth please just do it." I should have taken smaller bites

"Fine, I swear on the River Styx that I will no longer use my cell phone, except in cases of emergencies." Now my mother is going to ignore my father like I going to ignore that this cake is almost gone. Yep there she goes back turn walking out of the kitchen.

"Annabeth… I am sorry… it is just that every time I have to think about maybe losing you, Danny or this baby… I can't stand it… with a more monsters than usual…you could be gone forever…" Uh-oh my mother is going to cry and my parents will embrace. Arguments don't usually end with my mother crying but lately with her being pregnant and all, it seems like every argument ends in tears. There is the awkward silence in the kitchen where the only thing we can all hear is mother's sniffles and dinner cooking. I don't have to look to know that my parents are staring in to each other's souls. They will embrace and my father will kiss the top of her head and smell her hair and my mom will rub her face into my dad's shirt and this will all happen in 5…4…3…2…1 and I was right on the money. What can I say my parents are creatures of habit.

"Daniel Perseus Jackson don't you dare grab another piece before dinner." How can she read my mind like that it is crazy! I guess I am creature of habit too.

* * *

**People who review might get a slice of the red velvet cake. **


End file.
